


With the Birth of the Fortune Persona...

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, TECHNICALLY these oneshots are canon compliant bc there's nothing in canon to contradict it, Velvet Room Attendant Mochizuki Ryoji, goro's tired of being used by his shitty parent and ryoji's tired of being used by his shitty parent, leaving the completed tag bc I have no idea how many or how few oneshots this will have, or if it'll ever have a proper Ending, sorry if that bugs anyone, this is turning into a oneshot collection for the au haha, what more basis does a friendship need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: Goro Akechi's Velvet Room attendant seems to be more willing to give him answers about what this room is and what's going on than Igor ever is, but he's reluctant to say anything around Igor himself (which only makes Goro more suspicious). In the interest of gaining information, he agrees to take Ryoji for a trip outside the Velvet Room one evening.He doesn't getanswers, exactly, but...
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Mochizuki Ryoji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Goro Akechi had only been to the "Velvet Room", as Igor had told him it was called, a couple times. He'd seen a faintly shimmering blue door in Shibuya, and the entrance to Mementos and each Palace, but he'd never bothered with going in on his own, and while Igor clearly had the power to pull Goro in himself, it was a remarkably rare occurrence.

There wasn't much to do in it- it was supposedly to aid him in gaining power, which was a nice sentiment, except Igor was infuriatingly unresponsive as to how it would actually do that. His attendant had a so-called Compendium of Personas, but Robin Hood and Loki were the only ones to ever appear in it. The attendant himself would occasionally say something about arcana, and once said the word "ruin" before Igor gave him a stern look that immediately stopped him, but otherwise didn't seem to be sure what to say. Or, perhaps, what he was allowed to say?

In either case, ultimately whatever use the room was intended to have seemed to have fallen flat, not that Goro needed it in order to succeed anyway.

But this evening, he found himself back in it, opening his eyes to deep blue and music coming from nowhere.

"Welcome back," the attendant greeted, sounding more tired, or maybe resigned, than Goro remembered him being. 

"It's been a while. Do you have a last name yet, or am I still supposed to call you by your first name as if we're friends?"

The attendant looked almost hurt, but Goro had long stopped caring. He sighed. "Please continue to call me Ryoji."

"If I must. Why have I been brought here tonight?"

"The game has begun," Igor replied, before Ryoji could. His deep voice was still slightly unnerving, but Goro had plenty enough experience dealing with people that were unpleasant that he had no trouble ignoring the feeling.

"And I assume you're not going to tell me the details of this 'game'?"

Igor was always smiling, but something about it shifted almost imperceptibly, and it gave Goro the impression he was pleased, for whatever reason. "Correct. But surely it shouldn't be a problem for the one they call the Detective Prince to figure out."

"Perhaps." If this was really a manifestation of Goro's heart, as Igor had said that first night, then Igor certainly knew how he felt about that title. But best not to argue it for the moment.

Ryoji, off to the side, looked like he wanted to say something, then glanced at Igor and closed his mouth, likely second-guessing. It was rather obvious that Ryoji would let a lot more information slip if Igor weren't around, but ultimately it was a question of whether Goro cared enough to pursue it.

Well, if Igor was going to turn this into a challenge. "Ryoji, may I speak to you for a moment before I leave?"

"Of course." He looked almost hopeful as he approached, but rightfully skeptical as well. "What did you need?"

"What were you about to say, a moment ago?"

"The game-" And then he reconsiders the sentence. "Maybe... you can take me outside the Velvet Room sometime? I'd love to see the outside world."

Goro considers. He's not sure whether normal people, without his power, would even be able to see Ryoji. But if they can, outings with a strange, white-haired boy are definitely going to draw attention, and if it draws enough it could get back to Shido. Still… the hypothetical reaction of _Shido_ being the thing to stop him from getting answers makes him want to tear something apart. Maybe if he avoids crowded areas… "I can arrange that."

Ryoji smiles, perhaps the first time Goro has seen him do so, though it still doesn't meet his eyes. "I'm glad. Just stop by the Velvet Room whenever you're ready; time doesn't exist here so you won't keep me waiting."

Goro's not sure how to respond, so he nods, and exits the Velvet Room.

It’s not exactly _easy_ to find a hole in his schedule to fit Ryoji into, especially when he’s not sure how long the attendant intends to be outside, and Shido’s requests are ramping up as the election nears. But he manages it, within the next week. He approaches the door in Shibuya- it’s more crowded, and the door itself is down an alleyway, so he’s hoping he’ll be less noticeable.

Ryoji is, to his faint surprise, standing outside the door as he approaches. Perhaps he knew he was coming? The Velvet Room is supposed to be tied to his heart, so it shouldn’t be completely out of the question. The attendant brightens when he sees him, and waves, arms free from the Compendium he usually holds.

“Is tonight the night?” He asks. “Funny, I think it’s a full moon.”

The joke- was it a joke?- is lost on Goro, who simply nods in acknowledgement instead. “Where would you like to go? As long as I keep a low profile, it shouldn’t matter.”

He had trouble figuring out how polite to be with Ryoji. Usually he didn’t bother with any reservations he’d otherwise have while in the Velvet Room, because it had been made explicitly clear he couldn’t hide anything from them anyway. But as long as they were in public, while Ryoji knew fully well what Goro was really like, there was a constant threat of being overheard. So he’d resigned himself to keep up the facade for this outing, as long as others were around.

Ryoji thinks for a moment. Then- “Where _would_ you have gone, if you weren’t meeting me?”

He’s not expecting that response. Where would he go? “I suppose there is a jazz club I like to visit in Kichijoji,” he suggests, before he can fully think it through. He’s a regular there, it’s definitely going to be noted by someone if he stops by with a person as unusual as Ryoji. He backtracks a bit. “But with your… appearance… I fear we’d turn some heads.”

“Oh, that’s right, I’d probably draw attention… Well, I’m not really supposed to do this, but I can try something.”

Once again, he finds himself at a loss for what to expect. Ryoji’s consumed by blue fire- not unlike a Persona summoning- for just a moment, and then it dies down and he’s in something significantly less blue. The yellow scarf is still a bit eye-catching, but the otherwise monochrome outfit is ultimately a step in the right direction.

“I can’t do much about my hair or my eyes, sorry.”

“I…” Didn’t know he could change outfits? That would just sound stupid. “I still believe that’s an improvement overall, though.”

Ryoji smiles. “Lead the way, then! I’ve never been to Tokyo.”

They walk, and Goro resists asking if Ryoji’s travelled outside the Velvet Room before. But the question does make him realize how little he actually knows about the operation of the Velvet Room, let alone the two inhabitants of it he’d met. Hopefully whatever Ryoji intends to tell him while not under the watch of Igor will provide some insight.

Ryoji seems perfectly comfortable using the subway, which wouldn’t be notable if he were a human, but seems odd knowing he isn’t. He looks around with the interest of a tourist who’s seen big cities before, just not _this_ big city. He asks a question or two about Tokyo, but otherwise it feels almost _too_ normal for an outing with an otherworldly attendant of the room from his soul. But he doesn’t say anything. Ryoji appears to be enjoying himself.

They reach Kichijoji, and Ryoji glances in the shops as they walk by. “Sort of reminds me of a place I used to visit,” he offers as a vague explanation, which really only continues to raise questions.

Goro’s reluctant to admit it, but even just from what he’s seen and heard so far, he does find himself significantly more interested in the mystery of the attendant, whatever Igor meant by “game” aside.

They reach Jazz Jin, and Goro leads Ryoji to his usual table. Ryoji orders the same drink Goro does. 

He’s done waiting to ask questions; Ryoji’s gotten his look around. “So, what were you _actually_ hoping to say to me, before? You couldn’t have made it more obvious you didn’t want to say anything around Igor.”

He almost looks a bit guilty. “Well, it’s not _just_ him, but… it’s true I know what he means by 'the game'. I didn’t want to participate, but, well… I haven’t wanted to in the past, either. I can’t disobey orders from my, ah, mother, though, so here I am. Again.”

“Again?”

“I… really shouldn’t say. I was better at giving vague answers when I didn’t remember them myself.”

“You do realize saying that sort of thing just raises further questions, yes?”

“Maybe I’m not as bad at this as I thought, then,” Ryoji replies, looking almost a bit smug. “I really can’t tell you anything outright.”

There’s an unspoken “but” at the end. Goro gives him a prompting look.

“ _But_ I suppose, as your attendant, I’m meant to guide you to your fullest potential. Whether that’s the potential _they_ meant for you, or something else…” His smile shifts to something more conspiratorial. “I’m sure you can relate to wanting to spite a parent?”

Goro still doesn’t have the context for whatever Ryoji’s alluding to. He’ll figure it out, probably over the follow up outings he now suspects they’ll be having. And while he doesn’t know what Ryoji’s thinking here, he does know that he can certainly relate to that sentiment, and he’ll be able to get closer to some actual answers if he agrees. So… “I think that would be mutually beneficial, yes.”

He hears a voice in his head ring something about a new bond of the Fortune Arcana, and Ryoji sips his drink with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoji's introduced to Leblanc and Akira Kurusu. Goro's still trying to figure out what's a legitimate puzzle piece and what's just Ryoji.
> 
> (Roughly Fortune Arcana rank 3 -> 4 here? Maybe if I get more ideas/need to reorganize later it'll become rank 2, who knows.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! ig I'll just add any more oneshots I do here as chapters; I don't really feel like uploading them separately haha
> 
> this was suggested in a comment on the original oneshot (last chapter), though they technically asked about _all_ the phantom thieves. hopefully next time I write I can fit some more of them in? it was just hard to work out a good reason to get them all in here!
> 
> as with the last chapter, please feel more than welcome to comment anything (interactions, conversations, situations) you'd like to see in this! makes me so happy to hear anyone else is enjoying this!!

It's maybe their fourth outing when Ryoji insists on going to Leblanc. Goro's not exactly sure _how_ he'd heard about it in the first place, but Igor seems to have a constant awareness of what's going on in his life, and Ryoji's Compendium knows all the "social links" he'd formed, so he's not surprised by anything they know anymore.

He's not sure how Kurusu is going to react to him bringing a strange friend with him, though he's sure the suspected thief has gotten used to Goro's own appearance in the evenings by now. It's for his own reconnaissance purposes, of course. Even the arcade visit.

Ryoji smiles like he knows exactly what's going to happen, an expression which Goro has been getting a lot lately. While _he's_ having fun, it seems to be at Goro's expense. He's gotten some more insight into Ryoji since that first night, but he still hasn't been able to figure out who Ryoji is, or what it means that he's in the Velvet Room now when he definitely lived in the, for lack of a better term, _real_ world sometime in the past.

Sighing, Goro pushes open the door and steps inside, Ryoji following behind.

Kurusu's behind the counter, and barely reacts. "Hey, Akechi."

"Good evening, Kurusu."

He finally glances up, and his eyes widen as he sees Ryoji.

"He’s an acquaintance from out of town," Goro replies to the unspoken question, having anticipated it on the way over.

The answer doesn't completely satisfy Kurusu's curiosity, though. He's still watching Ryoji, who's now sitting next to Goro at the counter, with a strange expression that's a bit hard to place. Somewhere between bewilderment and suspicion, perhaps?

"Nice to meet you, uh…?" He drifts off, with a tone like he's testing the waters.

Ryoji either doesn't notice or doesn't care about the way Kurusu is acting, and gives him a bright smile. "Ryoji Mochizuki! It's nice to meet you, too."

Mochizuki? _Kurusu_ gets his last name? Goro tries not to visibly seethe. Why does it matter so much to Ryoji- no, _Mochizuki_ if he's just going to casually introduce himself in front of Goro and let it slip?

"How did you meet?" Kurusu asks next, a bit more solidly, like he's regaining his footing after being thrown off balance. That's another mystery- why was Kurusu so surprised? Did he think he had a monopoly on Goro's free time? Or, perhaps, it's the strange hair and eyes?

Internally, he swears. _Kurusu probably recognizes the gold eyes. He looks like a Shadow._ But as long as he doesn't think Goro knows what a Shadow is, he won't ask directly.

"Business," Ryoji fills in when Goro doesn't respond to the question immediately. "My mother needed the services of the Detective Prince, that’s how we met."

It's not the lie Goro planned on selling, but it works just as well. And, if he's not mistaken, is Ryoji's way of telling him something- whoever his mother is, she had some interest in something Goro, specifically, could do. That's still rather vague, but- _fuck_ , he's still calling Mochizuki by his first name without thinking. No doubt that's why he was willing to mention his last name now, Goro's already too far gone in the habit. 

“Ah, yes,” Goro adds, realizing he’s spent too long quietly taking mental notes on both of them. “She didn’t want the case to go to the media, though, so I’m not at leisure to discuss the details.”

Kurusu nods, and Ryoji’s smile turns a bit fonder.

“You remind me of an old friend. He was a bit of a fool, though.”

Kurusu’s head snaps back up to Ryoji, searching for something he can’t seem to confirm.

But what’s the significance? He knows Ryoji has referred to Goro’s relationship with Igor (if you could even call it that, when they rarely ever spoke) as being represented by the “Fool arcana”, but Kurusu wouldn’t know about that. Was it the “old friend” comment? Have they met before, somehow?

Ryoji appears entirely content with how things are going, which means it was likely intentional. Was he trying to give Goro another hint, or was that genuinely meant for Kurusu? At the moment, it seems like it could be either. Or even both.

“What was your friend like?” Kurusu asks, trying very hard to keep a conversational tone but some of his suspicion seeping back in nonetheless.

Ryoji gets a distant look. “Very quiet. Sometimes he got so caught up in his own journey it was difficult to tell he was paying attention to anyone else, but he was always at the center of what was going on. He really cared about his friends; he was even willing to give me a second chance.”

There’s obviously a story there. Kurusu glances at Goro, so he tries to give as casual of an _I don’t know what he’s talking about either_ look as possible, and they stare at each other for a moment. Are either of them going to ask?

“Oh, Featherman’s on,” Ryoji announces, changing the subject before they get the chance to and turning in his seat to face the TV. “I’m not sure _Yukari_ was entirely willing to give me a second chance.”

Kurusu looks legitimately lost, and Goro fills in without thinking. “Yukari _Takeba_? Pink Argus?”

His reward for knowing the current actress of Pink is a knowing, slightly mocking glance from Kurusu, and the return of Ryoji’s grin. “It’s great that she got such a big role in the show. I never really kept up with it before, myself.”

“I wasn’t aware you knew Yukari Takeba,” Goro replies, trying not to give away to Kurusu how little he actually knows about Ryoji. Meanwhile, the thief himself just looks amused now.

“My mother’s rather famous, in a manner of speaking. That’s why she didn’t want the information of her case to be revealed to the public.”

“Of course. But I didn’t realize that meant she had connections in the entertainment industry.”

Ryoji shrugs. “She doesn’t, but I do.”

And then doesn’t elaborate; apparently that’s all the information Ryoji’s sharing for the evening. Still, it’s more than he’d been getting before. His “mother” is well-known, and doesn’t want her association with Goro to be… he said “publicly” known, but was that just a veiled reference to not wanting the Phantom Thieves to know about it, perhaps? Other Persona users? At the same time, Ryoji has connections that his mother does not, and apparently made some mistake in the past that not everyone was willing to forgive him for. Yukari Takeba was involved but… Goro couldn’t just _call_ her about this, the fact that she’s Pink Argus aside. How was he supposed to explain his question without giving away significantly more information than he should?

Breaking him out of his thoughts, the door to Leblanc slams open, the bell above it jingling furiously.

“Your friend knows _Yukari Takeba_?”

It’s Futaba Sakura, another one of his prime Phantom Thief “suspects” (really, what was there to refute it? All he lacked was the evidence to prove it). Of course, he didn’t really know her outside of… his own involvement in what happened to her mother, and the rare times he’d seen her interacting with Kurusu. It seemed she was rather reclusive compared to the others.

“I did, but that was before she was Pink Argus.”

Sakura frowns, and then, seemingly remembering herself, moves to stand next to (slightly behind) Kurusu. “You didn’t keep in touch?”

“It was my fault; my family had to move away. I do try to catch episodes with her, though!”

He lies so quickly and easily, Goro’s almost wondering if they’re actually lies at all. He reminds himself that Ryoji’s current place of residence is a room that exists between “dream and reality” and is apparently tied to his own “heart”. But did he really live a _normal_ life before?

Sakura and Ryoji have continued their conversation as he’s thinking. At this point, he realizes Sakura’s misremembered a piece of Featherman trivia and politely corrects it, which turns out to be a mistake as she grins and effectively drags him into the conversation by starting an argument about Grey Pigeon’s role in the latest arc. Kurusu cleans up the cafe for the evening as Goro, Sakura, and Ryoji discuss, and by the time Sakura’s out of energy and slinks back home, it’s late enough Goro needs to leave as well.

He walks Ryoji back to the Velvet Room, feels the Fortune Arcana rank up again for some reason, and wonders what Ryoji’s actual goal here is- because if there’s one obvious thing he’s learned tonight, it’s that it’s not only Goro’s role in whatever’s going on that’s important to the attendant.

**Author's Note:**

> this au popped into my head last night and I haven't stopped thinking about it; I posted some doodles on my tumblr as well if you're interested in those!  
> https://sir-incorrect.tumblr.com/post/634364215182966784/this-au-occurred-to-me-last-night-and-now-has
> 
> also, if you have any ideas for the au/things you'd like to see, PLEASE let me know, I'd love to talk to anyone who's interested about it and maybe write/draw some more!


End file.
